<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're not alone (this christmas) by KayveeWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077333">you're not alone (this christmas)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayveeWrites/pseuds/KayveeWrites'>KayveeWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Fluff, Hotch is Reid's dad, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Parent Aaron Hotchner, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Reid wants to overwork himself basically, Sad Spencer Reid, basically it's just hoilday fluff, change my mind, he's stupid with an iq of 187 but it's ok i love him, im a sucker for the hoildays, ok, thank you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayveeWrites/pseuds/KayveeWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once he finished, he cleaned up and decided to head to bed for the night. He crashed down, all ready for a good night’s rest. Staring up at the ceiling, all he could think about was that he would be alone for the holidays.</p><p>Alone.</p><p>-</p><p>Reid gets a call from the Sanitarium, suggesting he doesn't visit. In the best interest of his mother's health, he decides to stay in Quantico for the holidays. Unfortunately, he has no one to spend Christmas with. Or so he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner &amp; Spencer Reid, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're not alone (this christmas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These characters do not belong to me. I am solely writing for my enjoyment and make no profit.</p><p>I'm a sucker for the holidays. That's it. That's the story. Anyway, I know this is short, but I hope you enjoy it! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   It was the first of December and a weekend. Weekends in the winter always meant Spencer stayed at home cuddled. Usually, in the colder months, he would average over twenty books a week. He tended to be alone this season, and he always looked forward to spending Christmas with his mother.</p><p> </p><p>   Currently, it was about nine at night. He was snuggled on his couch watching Doctor Who, again, for the tenth time. He never really had anyone to hang with, so books and T.V. were his best friends.</p><p> </p><p>   Just as he was about to start the next episode, his phone rang. It was across the room, and he honestly didn’t feel like the answer, so he let it go to voicemail. If it were crucial, the person would call more than once. </p><p> </p><p>   Sure enough, after a few minutes, the phone rang again. Reid was slightly confused. Had it been Hotch or Garcia calling about a case, the phone would have rung again the second he didn’t answer. It had taken the person quite a bit of time to ring him back.</p><p> </p><p>   He dragged his exhausted body over to his phone and looked at the caller ID. It read Bennington Sanitarium. He quickly picked it up. The sanitarium rarely called, so Reid’s mind instantly thought of the worst scenarios. Was his Mom dead, hurt, or missing? Hell, he couldn’t lose her.</p><p> </p><p>   “Hello, this is Doctor Reid.” He said, his voice hasty as he announced who he was. His mind was racing, and he could hear his heart pounding.</p><p> </p><p>   “Hey, Doctor. This is Nancy from Bennington. We are calling regarding your mother, Diana.” A sweet voice came through the phone. Spencer instantly recognized the name. She was a young girl, one of his mother’s regular nurses.</p><p> </p><p>   “Is something wrong with her?” Reid asked, sweat and worry pouring off his face. The other line was quiet for a few moments before the girl spoke.</p><p> </p><p>   “Well, not physically.” She hesitated. “We know you were going to visit for Christmas, but your mother has fallen into another one of her episodes.” Reid paused. He knew what they were going to ask.</p><p> </p><p>   “Her doctor has suggested you refrain from coming around over the holidays. It may just be better if she's by herself.” Nancy explained, “I’m really sorry, Doctor.” She muttered, her voice sincere, quiet, and full of sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>   “It’s quite alright. I understand. Thank you very much, Nancy.” The two of them exchanged goodbyes before hanging. Reid gently set his phone down, knowing he might throw it if he held it any longer.</p><p> </p><p>   He sulked over to the couch and sat down. He had never spent Christmas in Quantico. Every year he went to stay with his mother. She never got sick over the holidays. He cursed his bad luck, stupid year.</p><p> </p><p>   He would probably stay locked in his apartment over the holidays if he didn’t have anything to do, so he made a note to ask for some shifts in late December. It’s not like anyone wanted to hang out with him. The team each had their own families to be with. Sure he considered them his family, but he wasn’t sure if that was one-sided or not.</p><p> </p><p>   He made his way into his bedroom, grabbing the suitcase from under the bed. He unpacked it, shoving the clothes back into their drawers and throwing any presents onto the bed. Once he successfully emptied the case, he set to work preparing the packages for shipping.</p><p> </p><p>   Usually, the winter was the only time he would get to see his mother. The team was always busy with cases after the new year, so he wouldn’t get a chance to visit her. Yet, he still wanted her to receive her presents. Besides, she could open them when she felt better.</p><p> </p><p>   Once he finished, he cleaned up and decided to head to bed for the night. He crashed down, all ready for a good night’s rest. Staring up at the ceiling, all he could think about was that he would be alone for the holidays.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    Alone. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>   The next few days had gone by relatively fast, as the team had wrapped up a case. The town was quite lovely and even offered them all holiday-themed nick-nacks and food. Reid reluctantly took some. His kitchen was empty, so he figured he would need them.</p><p> </p><p>   He didn’t really want to go out during the winter. He didn’t really have the proper clothes, as he was always in Nevada. Plus, the Christmas spirit just made him feel dull. It usually wouldn’t, but then again, this year was peculiar.</p><p> </p><p>   He climbed his stairs, his messenger bag hanging on his side, his go bag on his shoulder, and a plastic bag full of food in his hands. He reached his door and let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn’t open it as his arms were full.</p><p> </p><p>   He struggled with it for a good few minutes before one of his neighbours came by. It was the single mother and her kid who lived a few doors down. Her daughter was about fourteen, and Reid would always recommend books to her.</p><p> </p><p>   Plus, they were one of the only residents who didn’t judge him because of his past drug addiction. The mother was a nurse, so she understood his struggles. She always lets her daughter interact with Reid, making Spencer feel somewhat normal.</p><p> </p><p>   “Doctor Reid!” The fourteen-year-old girl piped up as she skipped towards his door. She quickly noticed the door issue and offered to open it. As she opened it, he quickly set down his messenger bag and go-bag inside.</p><p> </p><p>   “How about some Christmas cookies for my favourite neighbour?” He offered the girl, rummaging through the bag until he found a tin of individually decorated cookies. He held them out, and the girl took them.</p><p> </p><p>   “Thank you so much! Oh, I’ve got a project over the holidays. Do you think you could help me out?” She asked, pushing the cookies under her arm. Spencer nodded, and the two exchanged a possible date. Both content, they said their goodbyes and headed into their apartments.</p><p> </p><p>   Once inside, Reid quickly unpacked his bags and crashed onto the couch. He pulled his phone out and began scrolling through his emails, a smile creeping on his face when he saw one from Strauss labelled ‘holiday shifts.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Doctor Reid, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I saw your request for shifts over the holidays. We are always in need of more agents. On another note, you and your team have worked so much and have more than earned a break. Are you sure you want to work? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you are sure about it, we’ll get in touch on Friday. I should have an answer about possible shifts for you on Monday. Give me a call if you need anything. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Erin Strauss </em> | <em> BAU Section Chief </em></p><p> </p><p>   At least now Reid would have something to do over the holidays. He wouldn’t have an answer till the tenth, but their time off didn’t start for a bit. Why spend time sulking at home when he could be useful?</p><p> </p><p>   Plus, Strauss’s response was friendly. She was always quite lovely to Reid. Scratch that, everyone was, well, almost everyone. Plus, she had her own family issues and never really asked questions.</p><p> </p><p>   He quickly typed a thank you email back as he started dinner.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>   Reid got into the office a little later than usual today. The young teen and her mom stopped by in the morning, offering treats as a thank you for the cookies last night. He got caught up in a conversation with them, and time slipped by. He liked having them as friends. He hardly had any.</p><p> </p><p>   Anyways, that’s how Reid panted into the office. Happy. His morning had been outstanding. He quickly slipped into his chair. He was still earlier than everyone else. He always was. Right away, he got to work.</p><p> </p><p>   By the time the rest of the team had flooded into the office, he had finished everything he had needed to do. He honestly wondered if Strauss actually had anything for him to do over the holidays. Maybe she would let him sit in a storage room and look through files to pass the time.</p><p> </p><p>   He opened up his laptop and set to work on a few emails. He was still getting used to the idea of using technology, but he was certainly getting better at it.</p><p> </p><p>   “Hiya, pretty boy.” Morgan teased, approaching Reid’s desk with two cups of coffee. Reid greedily took one out of Derek’s hand, quickly thanking him. Spencer then turned around, back to his emails and his sulking.</p><p> </p><p>   “What’s wrong?” Morgan asked, clearly seeing the difference between this mood and Reid’s usual. Reid was about to quip his typical ‘I’m fine’ and ‘Nothing,’ but Hotch calling his name from the stairs got his attention.</p><p> </p><p>   “My office, Reid,” Hotch called out, his voice sincere yet demanding. His voice was always like that. Spencer quickly nodded, apologizing to Morgan, before running up the stairs behind his boss.</p><p> </p><p>   The two of them silently entered the office, Hotch holding the door for Reid. Both of them respectively took their seats.</p><p> </p><p>   “Is something up, Hotch?” Reid asked, fidgeting with his hands and looking down. There was an awkward silence between them, and Reid wanted to get this over with. He just needed to get back to work. Hotch gave a curt nod.</p><p> </p><p>   “Well, I had an interesting conversation with Strauss this morning.” Reid’s head instantly shot up, facing Hotch’s concerned eyes. “She told me that you were requesting holiday shifts.”</p><p> </p><p>   “Oh, yeah, about that-” Reid muttered, looking down and scratching the back of his head. He was quickly interrupted by Hotch.</p><p> </p><p>   “Reid, you’ve worked harder than any agent. We’ve solved tons of cases this year. Why did you request holiday shifts?” Hotch inquired, a little sterner than he meant. Reid fidgeted for a few minutes. His boss wouldn’t let him go without a concrete answer, so he decided to tell the truth.</p><p> </p><p>   “Well, I was going to visit my mother as usual.” Reid began to explain and was met with a nod from Hotch to continue. “But the sanitarium called. They suggested I not visit as she’s not doing well.” Reid admitted.</p><p> </p><p>   “Do you not have anyone else to spend Christmas with?” Hotch asked softly, his features softening. Reid just shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>   “What about the team?”</p><p> </p><p>   “Don’t want to bug them. I would ruin their Christmas,” Reid muttered, and it was so quiet Hotch almost didn’t hear it. Hotch cringed. Did Reid really think that? They were family.</p><p> </p><p>   “Spencer, you wouldn’t ruin anyone’s Christmas.” Hotch enforced, his tone parent-like. Reid just shrugged in response.</p><p> </p><p>   “Reid. I don’t want you to work yourself into the ground over the holidays.” Hotch sighed as if he were dealing with Jack.</p><p> </p><p>   “What else am I supposed to do?”</p><p> </p><p>   “Spend Christmas with me.” Hotch blurted out, without thinking. The two sat in silence for a few moments, as Aaron thought over what he said, and Spencer stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>   “Spend Christmas with me, Spencer.” Hotch repeated, “Jack would love to have you, and I would too.”</p><p> </p><p>   “I’ll be interrupting. It’s okay-” Reid began but was quickly cut off.</p><p> </p><p>   “You won’t, I promise. Just please come over for the holidays? We’ve got a spare room with your name on it.” Hotch encouraged, throwing on a rare smile to seal the deal. Reid just wanted to say yes, but it would be rude to interrupt your boss’s Christmas. However, he had never really spent the holidays with someone who cared about him and took care of him. It was always the other way around.</p><p> </p><p>   “You sure?” Reid asked, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Hotch nodded, his face happier than Spencer had even seen it.</p><p> </p><p>   “Then, yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>